Desperate Times, Desperate Measures
by ZeDragoniteLover
Summary: Susan is a classy female who lives with her mother on Island Six, being very shy she stays to herself. What happens when she goes picking for Oran berries for making a pie when a wild Linoone encounters her?


**Desperate Times, Desperate Measures**

_Male Linoone x Female Human_

**Requested by:**

_**Excrucio**_

"_These oran berries will make a really tasty pie..._" I think to myself as I pick berries off of oran berry plants. My name is Susan, I'm an 18 year old young lady who lives on Six Island, and I stay home with my mother, I just couldn't find it in my heart to leave my mother and adventure out. As I stand here and pick these berries, I hear a noise behind me in the bushes.

"H-hello?" I ask nervously, turning around to face what made the noise. What I expected was a big scary Pokemon, but instead a cute looking Linoone.

"Lin?" It speaks to me, walking up closer to me and sniffing at my high stockings. All of a sudden I hear that noise again, it was the Linoone's stomach as it looks up at me sadly.

"You.. You must be hungry, aren't you little guy?" I ask, taking a handful of berries out of my basket and getting down onto my knees to offer the berries to it. To my amazement, it gives a defensive snarl at me, which scared me a little, but I didn't want the poor dear to go hungry so I attempted a second time, it slowly approached me and started feeding out of my hands happily. Now is the time to check its gender I thought, I leaned down to look at it's underbelly, yep, a boy. The male Linoone looked over at me checking, I couldn't help but blush.

"S-sorry I was just-" I couldn't find the words to say checking your gender, it sounded creepy. But he ignored it and continued eating the berries.

"Linoone noone!" He spoke to me, not being able to understand I just returned a smile believing it was a thank you, and he took off at light speed, which made me kind of frown. He is my first friend I've made, it's what happens when you're a shy girl who stays at home with her mother. Oh well I suppose. I picked a few more berries and sighed.

"_I wonder if I'll ever see that Linoone again.._" I thought to myself, the thought of never seeing that Linoone again oddly made me upset, so I decided to trail after the Linoone in the direction he took off at. After a few minutes of wandering out, I eventually came up upon a tree, it was a large tree, and there he was, taking a nap up on a branch. I guess they sleep early since it just after dawn, a little dark out. Guess that's where they get their energy from.

"H-hey Linoone!" I shouted to wake him up, Linoone opens an eye and seems to have a smile on his face, climbing down to rub his head up against my legs, giving my legs a little flick with his tail as he brushes past.

"Are you still hungry? I thought... I thought maybe you would like to come home with me a-and.. We were going to make oran berry pie.." I said with a smile looking down at him.

"Noone noone!" Replied the Linoone, excitedly licking my leg. Little guy probably doesn't even know what a pie is, but it seems food excites him. Or so I thought it was the food that made him excited. The Linoone looked up straight into my eyes as he licked at my legs, I began to think dirty thoughts uncontrollably. Linoone stopped licking at my legs and sniffed, bringing his head up between my skirt.

"L-Linoone no, stop don't go up there!" I protest and push his head away, Linoone then pounced me onto the grass fast, and we were face to face. Being shocked and afraid of this situation, I had no idea what to say, but it seemed like he knew what to do as he probed between my lips with his tongue. All I could do is blush and submit to his actions, I was afraid of this situation as hit tongue explored my mouth, rubbing along inside of my cheeks, and against my own tongue. Linoone broke the kiss to look at me, panting for breath as I did too, it was a deep and powerful kiss. He sniffed the air again, his nose going back behind him and against my skirt, he must have been able to smell how wet I was.

"Linoone, no we can't. You're a Pokemon, and, a-and I'm a human.. It's not right." I begged him, but as much as I pleaded for this Linoone to stop he had his mind set. He lapped his tongue against my soaking wet undies as I cringe at the sudden sensation of his thick wet tongue rubbing upon me.

"_Why am I letting him do this?_" I thought to myself as I stare down at him.

"_Why am I... Enjoying this? Why do I find this Linoone so handsome?_" Susan couldn't help but just notice how beautiful and soft looking the Linoone's fur looks, and how beautiful and big his eyes were even as they were half closed for the pleasure of tasting her wet undies, which are now totally soaked from the sudden licking. Suddenly, the licking stopped and Linoone began to crawl up Susan's body.

"_What could he possibly-?!_" I was cut off as my thoughts were processing, he was presenting his sheath in my face, and his largely erect member inches away from my face.

"What are you-?" I was about to ask, but he pressed his members tip up against my lips and gave me a small lick on my forehead, as if it were to shush me up and let me know it was okay. I looked up at him with scared eyes, and even though it was now dark out I could see his beautiful glowing eyes stare down at me, I sighed at defeat, I didn't wish to upset my new friend and slowly began to lick at his member.

"Noone!" and with that, Linoone lifted himself off me, standing upright on his hind legs to present his fully erect member to me. I flipped myself over on my knees, the tall grass was comforting for my knees as I bent down so my head was level to his erection. Thankfully the moonlight provided a source of light, so I could see what I was doing, and with that I took ahold of his sheath and guided it into my mouth, I've never done this before and didn't know what to do, but he wanted to be dominant. I felt his paws press onto my head and begin thrusting his member in and out between my lips, holding my head still for him as his length penetrated my mouth. He wasn't too big for a Pokemon, but he was big enough.

"Li, Linoone, noone!" groaning out loud with each thrust, every thrust was gaining more and more speed. Linoone then pressed his paws harder against my head, bringing me to deep throat him and kept his member in my throat, and began to cum in my mouth, I swallowed it not being able to break free. It tasted very salty, and hot, but good.

"Li... Li... Lin..." Linoone was panting, trying to catch his breath from how fast he was going. I tried to stand back up but he pounced me down, laying between my legs we met eye contact and I blushed.

"W-what..?" I asked shyly, wondering what he was up to next, with his incredible fast speed he pulled my skirt down with his mouth and uses his claws to cut my undies off, and positioned himself in front of me between my legs again, and stared at me, as if asking for permission to continue.

"Okay... But be gentle, it's... It's my first time." And with that, Linoone pressed the tip of his member up between my legs, slowly sliding in so I can adjust to his size and broke my hymen. I was in pain, but in more pleasure and started to softly moan as he slowly thrusted into me. And all of a sudden, Linoone started wildly thrusting into me with lightning fast speed, his tongue out of his mouth and panting and looking me straight in the eyes.

"LIN LIN LIN LIN" Linoone howled after each thrust, I started to moan louder as he pounded between my legs, I was soaking wet which made it easier for him to thrust faster, and made a wet splash noise as our skin came into contact.

"L... Linoone... C.. Cum into me.. P-please.." I gasped with each thrust he made, Linoone maxed his speed as he thrusted into me faster, and after a few moments later he slid his member fully into me and kept it there, cumming his hot gooey spunk into me. After each drop was shot into me, he laid on me and I stroked his soft fur on his head.

"That was... Great Linoone... Would you like to be my very first Pokemon?" I asked, and Linoone looked up at me with excitement and nodded. With that, I got dressed and walked home with my new handsome Pokemon.


End file.
